Suçon et confusion !
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Traduction! One-shot. "Reid a un suçon... c'est la folie au BAU !


_Auteur :_ bluedemon92.  
><em>Titre original :<em> Hickeys and Confusion and Videos Oh My.  
><em>Traductrice : <em>Roxane Sanka Malfoy

_Source :_ Criminal Minds.  
><em>Disclamer :<em> Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. Je ne suis que la traductrice..

_Rating : _T (pour évocation de_ slash_).  
><em>Genre :<em> One-shot. Humour. Romance.  
><em>Pairing :<em> ...

_Note : _Ma première traduction ! Je suis émue (_lol_). J'espère que vous apprécierez et ça vous amusera autant que moi ! =)

* * *

><p>Quand Penelope Garcia posa ses yeux sur Spencer Reid, elle fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit.<br>- Petit Génie, c'est un…? Balbutia t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.  
>Spencer la regarda avec curiosité alors qu'elle sautillait jusqu'à lui pour le saisir.<br>- Oh la la, c'est bien un suçon !  
>Elle avait presque crié, obtenant de ce fait l'attention de tous les autres agents qui regardèrent Spencer avec surprise. JJ échappa un petit cri et couru jusqu'à Reid qui essayait de cacher la marque.<br>- Spence ! Laisse moi voir ! dit-elle en retirant brusquement les doigts du jeune homme de son cou.  
>Quand le suçon apparu, elle gloussa tandis que Garcia souriait, les larmes aux yeux.<br>- Notre bébé devient grand. Dit-elle, émue en enlaçant Reid qui ne s'y attendait pas.  
>Hotch et Rossi secouèrent la tête aux facéties de l'analyste alors qu'Emily se rapprocha discrètement pour mieux voir le suçon qui s'étalait sur la peau pâle du génie.<br>- Alors, qui a fait ça ? demanda la brune.  
>Spencer rougit. Garcia et JJ échangèrent un regard entendu.<br>- Elle est gentille, Spencer ?  
>- Elle a intérêt sinon on la traquera.<br>- De qui vous parlez ?  
>Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers Derek Morgan qui venait d'entrer dans le bullpen, plus viril que jamais. Garcia vola jusqu'à lui.<br>- Notre Petit Génie a un suçon. Annonça t-elle en tirant Derek vers Spencer qui n'en finissait plus de rougir sous l'attention dont il était la cible.  
>Derek étudia attentivement la marque avant de poser un doigt dessus. Il sourit à Spencer.<br>- Je trouve que ça te va bien, Pretty Boy. Déclara t-il faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Reid.  
>- Je trouve aussi. Répondit doucement le génie.<br>Ils sourirent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent. Les bras de Spencer s'enroulèrent autour des épaules du métis alors que se dernier le soulevait presque de terre. Emily et JJ restèrent abasourdies, Penelope s'éventa à la vue qu'ils offraient et Hotch tendit un billet de 40$ à Rossi qui souriait de façon suffisante.  
>- Je te l'avais dit. Lança t-il en rangeant l'argent dans son portefeuille.<br>Quand Derek et Spencer se séparèrent, ils avaient le même sourire. Le bullpen était silencieux alors…  
>- Donc… c'est toi qui est à l'origine de ce suçon, Derek ? demanda doucement JJ.<br>Morgan a secoué la tête.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? répliqua t-il.<br>JJ s'agita, confuse.  
>- Mais, toi… lui, vous venez juste… balbutia la blonde.<br>- Oui, on s'est embrassé. C'était une impulsion du moment. Répondit le métis comme si c'était parfaitement normal.  
>JJ s'est assise et Emily a haussé un sourcil.<br>- Donc vous vous êtes embrassé parce que… BAM ! vous en avez eu envie ?  
>Derek acquiesça d'un signe de tête.<br>- Alors, Spencer, mon chou, qui t'as fait ce suçon ? interrogea Garcia.  
>- Derek, évidement.<br>- Mais il vient de dire… c'est quoi ce bordel ! hurla JJ, oubliant son embarrât.  
>Emily et Penelope échangèrent un regard confus tandis que Hotch et Rossi quittaient le bullpen en essayant de comprendre, eux aussi.<br>Spencer attrapa la main de Morgan et ils partir, souriant fièrement, laissant les trois femmes seules.  
>- Ils viennent juste de se moquer de nous, hein ? s'enquit Emily.<br>Garcia ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'hausser les épaules, pendant que JJ se massait les tempes.  
>- Enfin, de toute façon ils le font comme des lapins. Lança Penelope en prenant la direction de son antre.<br>- Comment le sait-elle ?  
>- Vidéos, mes chéries. J'ai des vidéos ! répondit Garcia depuis la porte.<br>Emily et JJ se regardèrent un instant fixement, avant de se précipiter dans l'antre de l'analyste. Par pur soucis de renseignement, évidement…

* * *

><p>Fin !<p>

Sanka *_contente d'avoir réussit ma première trad..!_*


End file.
